


Не идеал

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Бродячему духу было скучно. Он придумал время, чтобы обмануть вечность, но это не помогло.





	Не идеал

Бродячему духу было скучно.

Он придумал время, чтобы обмануть вечность, но это не помогло. Для бессмертного и нестареющего изгнанника время не заканчивалось. Оно перетекало само в себя, скручивалось змеей и кусало собственный хвост. Невидимые чешуйки тихо пели, пока время струилось вокруг — едва слышное песчаное шуршание там, где песок еще только предстояло придумать. 

Ему было очень скучно. И немного завидно. 

Ладно, ему было очень завидно.  
Он увидел нечто совершенное, чистое и восхитительно живое, с пульсирующей в жилах горячей и яркой кровью. Идеал. Невинное создание с голубыми глазами, светлыми волосами и озорной улыбкой. И все это — глаза, волосы, и улыбку, и саму жизнь — придумал не он. Снова — не он.  
Есть отчего сходить с ума. Сходить целую вечность, но так и не сойти окончательно, потому что для него не существует ничего окончательного. 

Розовый куст тоже был идеален, как и любое не-его творение. Слишком идеален, слишком бел. Но в нем было что-то небезнадежное, какое-то обещание, неясный силуэт, эхо. Он проклинал себя за неумение обнажить сущность и придать завершенную форму. Шипы напрасно искололи пальцы — у мятежного духа теперь были пальцы, но что с того, если он все равно не был живым? Нож напрасно изрезал стебель. У розы была сердцевина, но не было сердца, как и у него самого. 

Лишь когда на белые лепестки упали капли настощей крови, он наконец увидел и понял. И смог вылепить темное и гладкое пряное тело, и роскошные темные волосы, и манящие зеленые глаза, и красные горячие губы.  
Он увлекся и создал — создал! — свой мир. Небольшой, но изысканный. Величественный и нерушимый. Достойный Невесты-Розы.  
Вечный. 

Он так гордился собой, что совсем забыл, кто на самом деле оживил его творение. 

Девочка с голубыми глазами встретила свою Розу, уколов палец острым шипом.

В скорлупе вечности зазмеилась первая трещина.


End file.
